


The Lady’s Gravest Mistake

by LifezVictory



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Random - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifezVictory/pseuds/LifezVictory
Summary: The Lady has made a lot of mistakes in her life, but they all pale in comparison to this one. Pure, unadulterated crack.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: The Gen Sub Hub





	The Lady’s Gravest Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I was eating a cookie on the couch when this idea randomly popped into my head and I thought hey, might as well try to amuse more people than just myself.

Everyone makes mistakes, this is a fact that we all know very well. Even The Lady knows this, in fact, she herself made a gigantic one when she first started as the mistress of The Maw. Everyone else views it as a happy accident, but she is so embarrassed about it that she vowed to wear a mask for the rest of her days. What's that? you wanna know what that mistake was? Well... okay. I'll tell you.

It all started about three days in to The Lady's rein. she had been practicing her magic nonstop for the past few days, so much so that she barely ate and didn't sleep at all. when it came time to cast her hunger curse upon The Guests, she screwed up on around the twelve hundred and twenty fifth one or so. She was so tired she mispronounced one of the magic words, and as any good spellcaster worth their weight in bacon knows, that is a **very** bad thing to do. anything can happen when you say a spell wrong, **anything!**

But the thing is, The Lady didn't know she'd messed up the spell, since it seemed to have worked and The Guest seemed to be getting ravenous like all the others. And it was true that said guest was ravenous, but not for meat or the flesh of children. Nope, he was having a severe and intense craving for ... wait for it ... **milk and cookies!** Which just so happened to be a food The Maw didn't carry. When that sweettoothed Guest entered the dining hall and saw there were no sweets whatsoever for him to gorge on, he went ballistic!

He threw plates and food everywhere, smashed tables into the walls, and caused quite the racket. His tantrum was so severe that The Maw workers had no choice but to call upon an enchanted relic not used in hundreds of years, the evacuation sled.

Once The Sweettoothed Guest had reached land and had robbed a few dozen bakeries, his senses started to come back to him a little bit. You see, while giving the victim severe hunger, The Lady's curse also severely lowers the intelligence of the person its cast on. And despite the wonkiness of this particular curse, it was no exception to this rule. But this particular man was extremely smart, think Albert Einstein. So rather than being lowered to the level of a common animal like an average person, he now had the brains of a six-year-old child. And thus as he sat in his magical flying sled, stomach growing ever larger with cookies, he came up with a plan to get more cookies without the threat of being smacked with a wooden spoon. A plan that was worthy of a particularly materialistic child.

His thought process basically went like this. _If people like you, they'll give you things. And a fast way to make people like you is giving them things. If I give people presents, they'll like me, and give me all the milk and cookies I need to fill me up! And with this magic sled, I can get cookies from all over the world!_

And that's it. that's The Lady's greatest mistake. By taking many all-nighters and messing up a spell, she created the jolly fellow you know as Santa Claus. That's why your parents say you have to be asleep when he's in your house, they're afraid the curse will suddenly start working like it should and he'll eat you. That's very unlikely to happen, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I could not stop giggling and grinning like an idiot while writing this!


End file.
